


[GIFT] 'What Lies Beneath'

by pica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gift Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: Graphic realizzata per la fan fiction "What Lies Beneath", partecipante al BigBang Italia #8





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvanGallaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanGallaway/gifts).



> E' il mio primo da gifter per il BBI e niente, ho voluto bene a What Lies Beneath, a Fate e Issar, quindi spero di aver reso loro anche solo un briciolo di giustizia <3 andata a leggerla e vogliatele bene anche voi!

 

 


End file.
